This invention relates to an integral and frangible pour spout fitment typically fashioned from low density polyethylene or polypropylene. Such fitments are generally provided with a lower flange, the lower surface of which is adapted to be secured to an external wall portion of an apertured container, with the pour fitment being aligned with a pour opening in the container wall or pushed through the opening. Such containers are often formed of paperboard coated on both inside and outside with barrier layers of material which include as an outer layer a plastic such as polyethylene. Such pour spouts and containers are often used in the packaging of potable liquids such as milk and fruit juices. The fitment flange is secured to the exterior or interior portion of the container as by ultrasonic bonding, or by an adhesive, or by passing an electric current through the area of mutual contact to melt and fuse a part of the plastic of the flange with a part of the plastic barrier layer.
Frangible spout or cap opening constructions having two sections which are broken away from each other are known. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,750,068 issued to Platt, 4,986,465 issued to Jacobsson, and 5,145,085 issued to Yost. One problem attendant the use of such frangible constructions has been the difficulty of breaking off of one section from the other section due to failure to localize or concentrate the breaking force.